piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Codex:F
F Faith A feeling, conviction or belief that something is true, real, or will happen. Belief and trust in the Christian God's promises. A trust or confidence in the intentions or abilities of a person, object, or ideal. Mental acceptance of and confidence in a claim as truth without evidence supporting the claim or disregarding all evidence to the contrary. Farthest Gate Another name for World's End; possibly named for the passage leading to that area.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Fate The effect, consequence, outcome, or inevitable events predetermined by this cause; To foreordain or predetermine, to make inevitable. Davy Jones once warned Will Turner that his fate was to be married to the Flying Dutchman; Blackbeard was said to have a high regard for fate. Fiancé A person engaged to be married, particularly an engaged man. The term fiancée refers to a woman engaged. Fid A tool commonly used by sailors, normally taking the form of a stake or prong made from wood or bamboo. Captain Sao Feng was known to use a fid as a weapon.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide, p76-77: "Sao Feng" Fiddler's Green A paradisiacal land imagined by sailors,http://4mermarine.com/USMC/dictionary.html#F possibly as the opposite of Davy Jones' Locker.P.U.B.C.A.T.: Encyclopaedia Piratica - Slang Figurehead .]] A figurehead is a carved wooden decoration, often female or bestial, found at the prow of ships. Fire in the hole A standard warning indicating that an explosive detonation in a confined space is imminent. It originated with miners, who needed to warn their fellows that a charge had been set. Cotton's parrot learned the phrase, and repeated it as Jack the monkey lit a firework in Singapore. Firebrand A '''firebrand' is a special type of cannon round that appears in Pirates of the Caribbean Online. When used, a cannon will shoot out a fiery cannonball. First Mate Second-in-command to the captain or master of a ship. http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/first%20mate Flag A piece of fabric with a distinctive design that is used as a symbol, as a signaling device, or as decoration. The term flag is also used to refer to the graphic design employed by a flag. Flagship , the flagship of Lord Cutler Beckett.]] In a maritime fleet, the ship occupied by the fleet's commander (usually an admiral); it denotes this by flying his flag. The term comes from the British Royal Navy, referring to the ship from which the commanding officer of the squadron or fleet flies his Ensign. Flagships were usually the grandest, most heavily armed, or best known vessels in the squadron or fleet. The [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]] was the flagship of Commodore James Norrington when he commanded the Royal Navy. Flaxen A pale yellow brown; the colour of dried flax stalks and of the fiber obtained therefrom. Fleet Any command of vessels exceeding a squadron in size, composed of a minimum of five ships of the line, with any number of smaller vessels, commanded by an Admiral of Rear-Admiral. The term can also refer to the collective naval force of a country's navy. Fog A thick cloud that forms near the ground; the obscurity of such a cloud; a mist or film clouding a surface. It could also mean a state of mind characterized by lethargy and confusion. Forecastle Also fo'c's'le or fo'c'sle: *A superstructure at or immediately aft of the bow of a vessel, used as a shelter for stores, machinery, or as quarters for sailors; *The forward part of the weather deck of a vessel, commonly that part forward of the foremast. http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/forecastle Foreman Foreman was a title of a member of a jury who presides over it and speaks on its behalf. A man served as foreman during Joshamee Gibbs' trial in the Old Bailey. On a merchant vessel foreman was a person, often experienced, who supervised other workmen. Foremast The mast nearest the bow in all ships with two or more masts. http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/foremast Forge Another name for a smithy. Fountain of Youth A mystical water spring intended to restore the youth of anyone who drinks it. Explorer Juan Ponce de León set out to Florida to find it in 1500s. Captain Jack Sparrow, Captain Hector Barbossa and Blackbeard were all involved in a search for the Fountain. The Latin term "Aqua de Vida" was another name for the Fountain. Frog A small hopping amphibian similar to a toad. It was also used as a slang term towards a French person. Hector Barbossa used poisonous dart frogs to poison his sword. Funeral Being related to a ceremony in honor of a deceased person. Notes and references